


Of Now, This Time, and This Time Around

by LovelyTaffyJaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angsty Schmoop, Child Eren Yeager, Child Levi Rivaille, Inspired by Doujinshi, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyTaffyJaeger/pseuds/LovelyTaffyJaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is my last order…”</p><p>“The next time we meet, we’ll be ordinary people. The next time we meet, we’ll definitely be able to have happiness of our own.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Now, This Time, and This Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> *Hides in corner*  
> Obviously becoming a fanfiction writer means writing something and then not updating for a month. so, until I get Patient Number 9 updated, I decided to write a little something until I can get the next chapter uploaded.  
> The link to the comic that the fic is based off is here: http://blizzard-bells.tumblr.com/post/56979719220  
> Patient Number 9 is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1176655
> 
> ~Taffy~

_“This is my last order…”_

_“The next time we meet, we’ll be ordinary people. The next time we meet, we’ll definitely be able to have happiness of our own.”_

 

I stood by the large oak tree in the corner of the park. The afternoon sun filtered through the trees and provided slight warmth through the foliage. The wind blew my chocolate locks haphazardly about my face, cool and ghostly against my cheeks.

The same park.

The same playground.

Yet…It was undeniably empty that day.

I looked up.

Except for _him._

I looked up at the only other kid in the park. He was my height, with short raven locks that swayed slightly in the ghostly breeze. His facial features were sharp, high cheek bones, line-like eyebrows, a broad jaw line, pale, milky skin, thin lips and sharp, angular eyes with two twin storms of grey over midnight seas.

He was looking right at me.

It was the first time we’ve met, yet he called my name as if he knew who I was.

“You’re…Eren, aren’t you? His voice was low, smooth, calm.

“You’ve kept me waiting. To think I spent ten years looking for you.”

He wasn’t making any sense at all. Looking for me? Why?

“What?” I asked. He began walking towards me, asking questions as if we were old friends, checking in on each other after years apart. I drew my arms close to my chest.

“How is your family? Do you have any friends?” he rested his right palm on the tall oak right beside my head as he stood in front of me.

“Um, yeah, but who are you..?” He brought a slender finger to hover over my lips.

“Hn. It seems our age gap is closer this time.”

 _This time?_ I wondered. Just who was this guy?

“Maybe it’s because we died at the same time in our past lives?”

I was so confused.

“Such a dazed expression you have there. Well, that’s not bad either." he smirked.

His hands moved to cup my face, left thumb pulling lightly at my bottom lip as he leaned in closer, pale lids lowering slightly over stormy grey eyes, thin lips parting ever so slightly.

I could feel my face warming.

_His face is so close…_

He tilted his head and leaned n closer, angling my chin upwards…

My face was becoming hot. I could feel the blush intensifying. I shut my eyes tight, bracing myself for the inevitable. I opened my eyes when contact didn’t come, to find him staring at me. He brushed past my hot cheeks, his warm breath carressing my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

And then…a flicker of something. Something in my mind’s eye.

I saw something…

I heard something…

I felt something…

I was…hurting.

Someone called out to me; it was distant, weary and strained…

\---

_“Eren! Look at me! Do you recognize me…?”_

I felt trembling hands grasping my face…

“ _Corporal, you’re hurt too…” I rasped._

_“Medics…” I tried weakly. “Hurry and come get Corporal help…”_

I saw someone. Bloodstained face, once narrow eyes wide with desperation and fear.

_“Don’t bother about me! Our priority is this brat…get…get Eren help…!_

I heard him.

_“Now’s not the time for jokes! We worked so hard towards freedom and now…_

_Damnit! At least give me a response!”_

The images kept coming.

_Can’t…see anything… I need…I need…_

This boy…these eyes staring at me. These stormy grey eyes, filled with so much warmth-

I know these eyes.

_“Corporal…would you please hold on to my hand?” I raised a bloody hand, with all my strength, my one good eye clouded with hot tears._

This person…this boy…I knew this boy.

_“Sorry for being such a brat...” I said as I lifted my hand._

_He clasped it. I could feel him trembling._

_“This is my last order…we’ll be ordinary people the next time we meet.”_

He’s my…

_We’ll definitely…be together next time…"_

He leaned in and bit the bridge of my nose. Shocked and confused, I felt my face begin to heat once more, holding a hand up to the sting his bite left on me.

He leaned back in, this mysterious boy. He leaned in and I felt his breath tickle my skin, lighting it ablaze with an electric buzz. He said something in my ear, but I couldn’t focus with the tingling of my skin, with him so close to me.

He leaned back with a smile, stepping away from me.

“Bye, Eren. Take care.” He turned.

“Um, may I ask…what’s your name?”

He stopped, brows furrowing.

“If you really forgot, then it’s best that you not remember it at all.” He turned and began to walk away from me.

No. I couldn’t…I couldn’t let him leave…

“Wait…!”

A flicker. An image. Over his retreating form, another image implanted itself in my mind.

His t-shirt was replaced with a white dress shirt, a cravat, white pants, black boots, 3D maneuvering gear, and a forest green cape embroidered with two overlapping wings, one white, and one deep blue. It fluttered in the breeze.

What…was this?

_“Let’s go, Eren.”_

My eyes widened and the name was on my lips before I could even think.

“C-corporal Rivaille…!”

He stopped walking.

I called him again. The name was sweet on my lips.

“Corporal Rivaille!!”

In an instant, he turned, eyes wide, and ran at me.

He was upon me in seconds, slamming into me, wrapping his arms tightly around my neck as we fell.

I laughed as we fell to the ground with a muffled thud.

“Rivaille-san, you swoop down really well even though you’re a child now.” I gripped his arms as he buried his face in my neck and murmured my name.

“Eren, you’re really foolish.” I could hear the smile in his voice as he said those words.

“If you hadn’t remembered,” he mumbled.

“You would have been so much happier…”

The words he’d said in my ear came back to me:

_“This time, live and be happy.”_

He unhooked his arms from around my neck, planting them on either side of my head, and sat up a little to look into my eyes.

There was that smile, that warmth…

“Of course I’ll be happy!” I exclaimed, wrapping my own arms around his neck and pulling him close to me.

“A long as I’m with you!” I laughed.

_“This time…Don’t ever let go…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Its 2:00 in the morning don't look at me  
> I wrote this in a fit of insomnia and Coca Cola.  
> Don't judge me.


End file.
